


Bad Landing

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Crash Landing, Gen, Heather!whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Windshear is hit with a dragon root arrow and Heather has nowhere to crash but onto the Dragon Hunter ship.
Relationships: Heather & Astrid Hofferson
Series: Discord Whump Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Bad Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: crash landing

There was nothing Heather could do as the dragon root arrow flew towards Windshear. She tried dodging, but they couldn’t move in time. The arrow hit Windshear in her right flank. The dragon reeled back with a cry, then began listing from side-to-side.

“Guys!” Heather called out. She and the Dragon Riders had been attacking a ship, and that was the only place Heather could possibly try to land Windshear. She put a hand on her axe to make sure it was strapped to her back. She was going to have to fight.

Before she could try to land her dragon, she was falling out of the sky. The only thing Heather could do was try to get her towards the ship.

They landed hard and Heather went flying from Windshear’s saddle. There were horrible cracking noises as she landed and rolled and skidded. Winded, she tried to get up, hand underneath her, but failed. Pain lanced through her body from what were probably multiple broken ribs. She looked down to see that her right leg was angled the wrong way. Her right wrist and hand hurt too. She wanted to scream from all the anguish but couldn’t find her breath. She fell back down onto her side, panting, each breath hurting more than the last. Her vision faded in and out. 

And in it she saw Hunters coming towards her, weapons raised. She’d be an easy kill like this. She tried reaching for her axe with her left hand.

Suddenly, the Hunters became impaled by Nadder spines. They screamed and fell, gushing blood. Heather looked to see Astrid land on the ship and dismount, axe at the ready. She smiled faintly, then rested her head onto the deck. 

Then she remembered her dragon. Heather looked around, found Windshear in a heap a few feet away from her, the arrow still sticking out of her side. Gods, she hoped she was okay. Using her good hand, she clawed her way over to her. She had to get the arrow out for its effects to stop working. 

“Windshear,” Heather called breathlessly. Finally, she made it over to her dragon, who appeared to be mostly unconscious. She hefted herself up into a sitting position with a cry of pain, took ahold of the arrow, and pulled. Her dragon didn’t even make a sound as it came out. Gods, she hoped she was okay, that she hadn’t been hurt in the fall like she had been. 

Heather rested against her dragon, wheezing, exhausted from just getting herself over there. Confident that Astrid would keep her safe, she rested her head against Windshear and closed her eyes.

  
  


She must have lost consciousness, because then she was being awoken by a gentle hand on her face. She opened her eyes to see Astrid and then the rest of the Dragon Riders.

“How’d the battle go?” Heather croaked out.

“We won,” Hiccup said. “But now we have to tend to you.”

“I have to set your leg,” Fishlegs said. “It’s pretty badly broken.”

Heather hacked out a hoarse, unamused laugh, making her ribs spike fire through her. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Snotlout, hold her foot.”

Snotlout moved to do so, and Astrid just kept stroking Heather’s face. That felt good compared to all the pain she was in. 

Fishlegs put his hands on her leg, and she flinched. Then he grabbed on hard, pushed, moved  _ something _ , and Heather screamed at the flare of agony. Once it was over, she tilted her head back against Windshear, who, upon further inspection, appeared to be awake.

“Sorry,” Fishlegs apologized. 

“No, had to be done.” Heather looked down at her right wrist. It was swollen and blackened with bruises. “Think I broke this too.” She held it out for Fishlegs to inspect. 

He gingerly took her arm and her hand, looked her wrist over before saying: “I don’t have to set this.”

“Oh, thank Thor.” Heather didn’t want more of that pain she’d felt in her leg. It was flaring all the way to her hip and made her want to vomit. “I think I broke some ribs too.”

“We have to get you to Gothi,” Hiccup said. “Do you want to fly with Astrid?”

Flying anywhere sounded awful at the moment, but Heather knew it had to be done. She nodded her head. 

Ruffnut and Astrid got her up onto her one leg, and Stormfly settled down so that Heather could get onto her with less difficulty. Astrid mounted first, then helped pull her into the saddle. Heather screamed at the motion, tears in her eyes, body spotted with agony. But the hardest part was done. Now they just had to fly.

Taking off hurt, had Heather lurching forward and grabbing onto Stormfly’s neck. Behind her, Astrid put a careful hand on her waist. She didn’t want her to fall off. 

“You okay?” Astrid asked.

“I’m good.” Heather knew that they both knew she wasn’t, but she had to answer that way anyway. Anything else would be seen as weak.

As the flight continued, Heather found herself leaning back against Astrid. She scanned the skies, saw Windshear flying beside them. She looked unhurt, but guilty that Heather was. Heather didn’t blame her. The effects dragon root had wasn’t her fault.

Heather went in and out of consciousness through the flight. When Stormfly was gliding smoothly, it didn’t hurt so much, but flaps of her wings and buffets of air made everything hurt more. 

It was hours until they arrived at Gothi’s. Getting down was difficult, but all the Riders helped in whatever way they could. She limped into Gothi’s hut with the help of her friends, glad that she’d made it out of this one alive. 


End file.
